A Demon's Destiny
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: After a brush with death, Kagome remembers who she really is, Princess Kayame of the Northern Lands. She goes on a perilious quest to discover her destiny, meeting up with old friends and new aqquantinces along the way. Little does she know, her every mov


A/N: Yay! This is my first fanfic! Please don't flame me too much. :puts on puppy eyes: I just joined a while ago! Enough of me boring my readers to death! On with the story! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha:sobs: they wouldn't sell 'im to me! (this disclaimer goes for all my chappies, in case I (being the dumb author) forget) -

"talking"

'thinking'

'_the voice'_

A Demon's Destiny, Chapter One:

Letting Go and Returning to Your Destiny

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her large boomerang-like weapon at the giant bear demon, forcing it back. Inu Yasha had already taken out Tetsuiga, and was charging the demon that had attacked Kaede's village. Kagome took a deep breath, and pulled the bowstring taught. "Hit the mark!" The sacred arrow flew through the air, embedding itself in the demon's chest. "Yes!" she cheered, but then noticed that the bear was unfazed, and had turned its furious gaze upon her. "Kaze wo Kizo!" Inu Yasha aimed Tetsuiga and let the deadly energy fly at the demon. But it had a new target, and was determined to complete its mission this time. "Kagome! Look out!" Sango cried, but it was too late.

"Wha?" With its final breath, the huge bear demon slammed into Kagome, brutally knocking the air from her lungs and forcing her over the high cliff and over the raging waterfall. The raging battle froze. Miroku, being the first to come back to reality, sprinted over to try and save her. He barely managed to grab one of her elegant hands, leaving her dangling like a small flower as the others held their breath. Her brain was whirling through her subconscious and her thoughts. It stuck on a few thoughts, as her pounding heart froze.

"Am I needed?" her whisper floated across the clearing, carried by the wind.

'No' her sapphire-gray eyes widened as her mind answered her question for her. Images of Inu Yasha and Kikyou, Miroku and Sango, and the almost complete Shikon Jewel appeared in her mind's eye. Her eyes softened and grew watery.

"Goodbye…my friends…" she whispered, and she let Miroku's hand go, her delicate fingers sliding like silk through his. "Kagome!" he yelled as he tried to reach her, but she had already begun her final journey down the beautiful waterfall cascading down the cliffs.

Silence held the clearing spellbound, and the companions stared at the mossy ledge where Miroku's outstretched hand remained with tears flowing like rivers from their eyes.

'I am going to die,' she thought calmly, her head screaming many things at her, yet her heart was as steady as if nothing was happening at all. "So, this is what it feels like to die… I'll miss my friends…" she said in a quiet voice, and she closed her eyes and struck an elegant, dignified pose as she began falling.

It had felt like ages, and yet Kagome found herself still falling. Suddenly she was engulfed in a flash of soft blue light. _'Kagome! You are the Princess of the Northern Lands! A demon, yes. You cannot die a coward's death! You must live and fight for what you believe in! You know of what I speak! Return to the light, Kayame, Princess of the Northern Lands!' _Suddenly, in a flash of brilliant blue, Kagome felt all forgotten memories return to her. Kagome's eyes flew open.

Kouga yawned and stretched lazily, watching the flowing water of the waterfall. His raven-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, flowing down around his back and armor. A scent of Sakura blossoms, jasmine, and delicious-smelling spices drifted in his direction. 'Kagome!' All thought of a nap vanished immediately, and he poked his head through the rushing curtain of water.

The peaceful girl's eyes opened, and Kouga's heart melted when she smiled a heart-warming smile at him. Her stunning sapphire-gray eyes twinkled and had more life present than usual, making Kouga ponder, 'Huh? Kami she's beautiful!' She smiled once more before she vanished into the surrounding mist, rejuvenated with the voice's words.

He smiled and withdrew into his den, stretching out on the many luxurious furs, in a very happy mood. "Ahem… Kouga? Aren't you gonna save sister Kagome?" Ginta's voice cut through the air like a knife, pinning a silent, terrible knowledge on poor, unsuspecting Kouga.

"Gaaahhh! Kuso, I'm gonna get one day!" He leapt up and dashed out through the curtain of icy cold water and on to a smooth rock, only to have his icy blue eyes pop and his jaw to drop to the slick ground. He blinked again, and the bizarre image faded. 'Whoa! For a second I thought I saw a beautiful demon in Kagome's strange clothing!' He shook his head out once more and readied himself to catch her, only to receive another strange situation.

Kagome's opened, and she smiled warmly at Kouga's sleepy and eager face peering back at her before continuing to float down. She spread her elegant fingers, and lifted her chin up to the sun, reaching with one hand toward the sky, arching toward the setting sun. She closed her eyes in brief concentration, but not before she spotted a dumbfounded Kouga. Her feet touched lightly down onto a rock at the base of the pounding waterfall, her green skirt flaring one final time before settling.

Her raven hair had captured the sunlight and crystal drops of dew sparkled around her. Her stormy eyes opened and she turned toward Kouga, yet she was still holding her pose. She then blushed a little, the faint pink complimenting her cheeks, as she realized Kouga was staring and drooling shamelessly. And to top that off, her skirt and shirt had been flaring up the way down.

The mist cleared a bit more, and Kouga scrambled to regain what remained of his composure, and he offered his tanned hand to her, insisting to give her a ride up the waterfall. She turned her gaze skyward, and took his hand, leaning into his armor for balance and she smiled.

The voice returned with more heartening words, _'Return to your quest, Kayame! Return to your destiny! _

A/N: there, there! That wasn't so terrible! Even though Inu and the others ('cept Miro) acted dumb, not helping Kags out. It's kinda short, but I'm new after all…. Ooooohhh… What pairing do YOU think it is? Kouga? Inu Yasha? Sesshomaru? Miroku:shudders: Guess, guess, guess! What pairing do you think I should do? And review, review, review! The more you review.. the faster I'll update! (maybe)


End file.
